Leaf Village high school
by MidnightQ
Summary: This is gunna be a Naruto high school fic so I'm changing all the characters to be the same age 16 in there second last year of school and the Akatsuki members will be around 20-21. Mainly set around Gaara Sasuke Shikimaru Naruto Itachi. with m/f pairings
1. Enter Konoha Senior High School

This is gunna be a Naruto high school fic so I'm changing all the characters to be the same age 16 in there second last year of school with Temari one year older and the Akatsuki members will be around 20-21. EnJoy, Rate, And Review. Naruto and all characters and places belong to masashi kishimoto just the ideas in the story are mine.

Starting school again was bad enough but the worst part was getting up early. Shikimaru slowly turned his head towards his alarm clock dreading the time it would show.

Praying for something before seven thirty so he could at least sleep a while longer he looked up and let out a long sigh at the clock that read seven twenty nine.

Throwing his pillow at the clock he sat up in bed and began to get ready for his first day of year eleven his second last year at Konoha senior high school.

The bus stopped directly out the front of his house and he jumped on tiredly and walked down the line of seats spotting a group of kids his age he made his way towards them.

"SHIKIMARU" yelled Ino and Naruto at the same time but only Naruto got hit over the back of the head by Sasuke for yelling in his ear.

"Hey" Shikimaru replied before sitting himself down between Choji and Naruto on the back seat. He looked through his friends.

Neji sat reading while Lee was giving Kiba a very enthusiastic review of his holidays despite Kiba's bored look. Sakura and Ino sat talking to Tenten who kept glancing at Neji. Hinata was barely talking although she sat between Sasuke and Naruto listening to there conversation.

Kankuro was talking to Shino oblivious to the fact that Shino had ear phones on under his hood and was just nodding absently.

Gaara sat on the other side of Choji at the end staring out the window turning to nod towards Shikimaru who nodded back.

"Finally were seniors" Tenten said getting everyone's attention as they came off the bus "we all know what that means".

"A shorter line at the school café?" Choji said, "More work?" Shikimaru groaned. Everyone let out a short laugh except for Sasuke who just smiled and Gaara who looked amused.

"Well I was going to say it's our second last year then were out of here",

"Some of us don't need to wait that long". Everyone turned except Shikimaru who smirked knowing already who it was.

"Temari" the girls squealed in union and ran over and shot into high speed discussion about there vacation which left Kiba wide eyed wondering how it was possible to understand.

Naruto and Shikimaru bust through the door into homeroom only to have naruto fall and Shikimaru fall on top of him.

Everyone burst out laughing even Gaara gave a short smile before lee helped them up. They were all in the same homeroom except for Sakura, Shino and Hinata.

Shikimaru pulled up the chair next to Sasuke and leaned back yawning. A paper plane flew and hit him in the neck and fell onto the table, "It's your schedule I grabbed it from the desk" Choji said frowning and Shikimaru guessed it was most likely because they would be in almost no classes together.

"Watcha got" Sasuke questioned looking towards him and the rest of the group turned to listen.

Shikimaru was the second smartest kid to attend Konoha high and any class he shared with his friends is one they didn't need to try as hard in, Shikimaru was pretty lax about covering his work up.

"Well I'm not sure" he replied leaning down on his desk resting his head in his arms until Naruto grabbed his timetable and read it aloud.

Hatake Kakashi: English period 1. Mitarashi Anko: Science period 2. Might guy: phys-ed studies. Period 3. Sarutobi Asuma: Computer tech period 4. Yuhi Kurenai: Advanced Mathematics year 12 period 5&6. (Lectured by Uchiha Itachi)

"Advanced maths?" the group shouted at him in shock and disappointment. "Itachi" Sasuke growled.

Sasuke and his brother Itachi constantly fought ever since Itachi fought there dad and uncle and beat them up then moved out into an apartment with his friends. Itachi refused to talk to Sasuke about it and his dad was even vaguer stating that the boy was a traitor.

"A lazy guy like you taking a hard course like that is odd isn't guys?" Ino asked with a smirk and everyone's eyes swung once again to Shikimaru who sank into his chair a bit.

"Hey I remember Temari mention she was doing that" Kankuro said and let out a broad grin and everyone else smirked and some of the girls giggled.

"Shut up Kankuro" Gaara's quiet voice breaking the silence making Kankuro's smile disappear as he rubbed the back of his head and suddenly became very interested in the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hall to there third and fourth period class and the only one that nobody else took. Interschool pair physical education.

It wasn't a yearly class just for the first term allowing kids who wanted to sign up in pairs practice for a variety of cross school games at the end of term.

All the different kids from schools game to the same place to practice Konoha oval. Naruto laughed remembering Lee's face when everybody had refused to partner with his for this and they refused to allow him to go alone.

It had been the cross between a sad puppy and raging bull. Sasuke lips tilted up as naruto kept talking as they walked. This was his favorite class for three reasons.

One: It was unsupervised except for Guy checking in on them and it often resulted in fights that he and naruto usually won.

Two: Itachi and his best friend Kisame had won in there time at Konoha high and Sasuke was set on matching that feat and breaking his records.

Three: no Sakura or Ino, he liked them both he had even had a thing with Ino for a bit but between the two of them this was the only class he had away and he enjoyed the quiet.

"Yo Sasuke oi Sasuke OI SASUKE WERE HERE!" Scratch that third reason he thought quiet is impossible with naruto around.

They entered to find a lot of unfriendly faces staring. Yep Sasuke was going to enjoy this.

Sorry there was no major plot or anything in this chapter just getting into it. There is no main character they all go on there adventures as I make them up as a group or solo but if u want a specific character tell me and ill try. The next chapters will be bigger: P.

Rate/Review. It makes me work harder .


	2. Memories

This is gunna be a Naruto high school fic so I'm changing all the characters to be the same age 16 in there second last year of school with Temari one year older and the Akatsuki members will be around 20-21. EnJoy, Rate, And Review. Naruto and all characters and places belong to masashi kishimoto just the ideas in the story are mine.

This chapter should provide some background on how I paint all the main characters and ill be starting a storyline next chapter or the one after.

Chapter 2.

The group sat at the park that had been unvisited in two months. School let out at three and none of the group needed to be home before five.

"Wow we haven't been here in so long!" naruto laughed grinning and climbing his usual tree to sit on the Long Branch.

"Yeah man we've had some great times here" Kiba said and the group nodded as one. "Like the time that crazy emo girl asked Gaara out?" Sakura yelled and the group broke into laughter remembering.

(Term 2 last year) The group of fifteen teens sat around the playground watching as three girls all a year older approached them dressed fully in black with multiple piercings that put Peins to shame.

"Gaara is it?" The lead one said approaching the boy who was sitting back against the tree Naruto and Shikimaru and Temari were in.

Kiba snickered and the two back girls sent him death stares and he stopped.

"Why?" Gaara replied in his ominous voice that he used when he wasn't talking to a close friend. "I'm shay and I totally think you pull of that whole emo death love look plus red hair is totally hot and I want you to sit with me and my group not these losers"

Kiba said something that sounded a lot like emo knife gang and the group snickered until Shay rounded on him "You have no right to speak filthy dog boy".

Temari and into went to move forward no one liked there friends being bullied. Shikimaru stopped temari and Ino was held by Sasuke.

Gaara stood up and walked once around Shay and her friends inspecting them. "No" he said then sat back down and didn't look up. The group burst out laughing and the girls looked appalled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" "well" Gaara began in a lazy tone that rivaled Shikimaru's, " I don't like people who make fun of my friends plus I find you incredibly un attractive and what ever look your attempting to pull off as you say I guess it fails".

The group went into uncontrollable laughter not so much at the joke but the fact that Gaara had made it.

(Current time) Gaara sent Sakura a death glare as she retold to the story to cheers and laughs from the gang as they remembered a day Gaara wanted to forget.

Not a week went by without one of the group telling Gaara he pulled of his look….. "What about those guys that came looking to fight Sasuke and Naruto" Kankuro said and the group smiled and turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata had a knack for retelling stories and making them seem like a movie rather then a memory. "Hinata can you pretty please tell us the story after all you do tell it best and you saw the most".

Hinata turned a deep shade of crimson and the group settled to be more comfy knowing that Hinata could not refuse Naruto.

Even Sasuke was looking eager to here one of his favorite days at Konoha high.

(Term 4 last year)

Hinata walked fast down the path heading to the park.

She had been held up by Miss Yuhi and was running late to meet the group and congratulate Sasuke and Naruto on winning the interschool carnival for the fourth term and letting Konoha remain holding the trophy.

"Excuse me miss" Hinata turned to face two boys who looked a year or two older then her. "Yes?" she asked in her usually nervous tone she didn't know these boys and they weren't wearing Konoha uniform.

"Were from another school and are looking for Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki they left a medal at our school". Hinata had noted that they had not mentioned what school and hid there uniform logo.

"I'm sorry I don't know" she said sharply and turned to walk until a hand snatched her wrist.

"I would tell us or things will get pretty bad for you, my friend likes younger girls" the first boy said smirking and Hinata felt tears well up. He slammed her up against the locker "TELL ME" he roared in her face.

Moments later Hinata was crying running towards the park followed casually by two older boys. Temari saw her first and jumped out of the tree almost dragging down Shikimaru.

"What happened?" she yelled and the others quickly rushed and circled her.

Hinata was speechless and just pointed at the boys across the park that stood laughing.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki GET OUT HERE NOW YOU LITTLE FUCKS" the first boy yelled. "t-they made me show them were N-Naruto and Sasuke were"

"Are you hurt" Kiba asked worried but she shook her head "no but my wrist is a bit sore" and she broke back into tears.

Naruto stood up straight and made his way across the park with Sasuke by his side. Kiba went to move forward but Gaara stopped him,

"You'll only get in there way just let them handle this" Kiba growled but didn't move.

Naruto's face was full of rage and Sasuke was passive as ever but he was furious. How dare anyone hurt his friend just to get to him?

No words were spoken as they met in the middle and as usual Naruto attacked first.

Being caught of guards the older boy took a hit in the face and went to the ground to start wrestling with naruto while the second boy attacked Sasuke swinging punches that he easily dodged and blocked until he bought up a knee into the boys stomach and punched him in the nose sending him sprawling.

He turned and ran towards naruto and pulled him of the boy whose face was filled with blood after receiving a series of brutal punches to the face from naruto.

(Current time) Naruto was looking grimly satisfied with the ending.

"Why didn't the rest of you boys go?" Ino demanded being the only one not there. "We weren't needed". Ino spun to face Shikimaru and he decided he best elaborate before she attacked him.

"its not that we didn't want to we did but it was best to let naruto and Sasuke handle it they are much better fighters and Gaara is the only other one us who can match them plus we would get in there way" Everyone nodded and smiled.

They had had lots of fond memories of here some good and others bad.

Lee bent down and picked up a piece of paper from the ground that had fallen out Sasuke's pocket.

"Hey Sasuke going to the movies" Lee asked dangling the paper in front of Sasuke which he snatched and pocketed quickly.

"Why was I not invited!" naruto yelled in mock sadness.

The group was all looking at Sasuke except Shikimaru who had his eyes closed and Gaara who wasn't really paying attention.

"Well I was going to see Harry Potter 7 (**awesome movie)** by myself tonight if you all don't mind?" he asked as casually as he could.

Secretly he wanted to punch lee in the face he had planned to go to the movies with a girl and hadn't told anyone even Naruto his best friend.

Suddenly everyone in the group was making plans to accompany him and talking about how much they wanted to see it.

Sasuke looked towards Shikimaru and nodded. A few months earlier Shikimaru had gotten Sasuke out of a tough spot in class having forgotten his work and Shikimaru came up with a brilliant excuse for him.

Since then when ever one of them needed a scape goat to get out of something at the other would help. Shikimaru's eyes widened and he smiled then sat there and closed his eyes for a minute.

Sasuke mentally cheered when Shikimaru thought he knew he could come up with a bullet proof excuse not to go. "Actually guys I thought we would go back to mine for a swim we can see it tomorrow" Sasuke stared holes into the back of Shikimaru's head.

That was his genius idea? "OK then sweet" the group chanted as one and made there way to pick up there bags. Gaara have Sasuke a knowing look on his way past but said nothing.

Shikimaru stopped next to Sasuke behind the group as they all made there way down the road after saying goodbyes to Sasuke. "Not the genius plan I was expecting but it works."

Shikimaru just laughed him off and went to collect his stuff. Sasuke smiled as he walked off to meet his red haired date.

Well that's done and it's really just to know the characters. Ill start a storyline from the next chap: P

Rate/Review. LOVE ME


	3. Fun in English

This is gunna be a Naruto high school fic so I'm changing all the characters to be the same age 16 in there second last year of school with Temari one year older and the Akatsuki members will be around 20-21. EnJoy, Rate, And Review. Naruto and all characters and places belong to masashi kishimoto just the ideas in the story are mine.

He walked down the street away from the shops with his head down and earphones in

Anyone watching would suspect that he was completely oblivious to the outside world but his keen eyes saw everything.

His steps faltered and he stood stock still before abruptly turning towards the park on his left and quietly approaching the group of kids near the playground.

He made no sound as he walked making the teenage boys in front of him oblivious to his arrival. He was inconspicuous except the spiked red hair and the tattoo that marked his forehead.

"Give us all your money kid" laughed a brown haired boy leaning forward to intimidate the younger kids.

Eyes full of hate he advanced towards the group and swiftly stepped into to position himself between the younger kids and the ones his age.

"Get lost" said one of the older boys clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

The smaller of the two children a girl around eight pulled on his jeans and sobbed silently.

Gaara was furious. Having a rough childhood can cause one to grow up to be an abuser or the better ones grow up hating bullies and people who push around those weaker then themselves.

"Leave" the stoic red haired boy demanded suddenly looking up causing the other two to step back in shock they had never even seen him approach.

But after the initial shock at the red head they gained more confidence seeing that they had him outnumbered and were a good size bigger.

But there advance stopped and as quickly as Gaara appeared they left leaving no reason behind for there sudden departure.

Eyes wide Gaara Swung around in one smooth turn and found himself face to face with a young man with a black ponytail who carried an air of confidence about him that was vaguely superior.

Gaara nodded once and walked off surprised at his own actions, the young man had made him nervous and that was a rare feat.

Itachi watched the young boy of his brothers age leave with a smile the boy had done the right thing and Itachi would have helped him if the boys had decided to carry on with there antics.

Perhaps Sasuke would find out he was in town sooner then he had planned.

Hinata and Ino only shared one school class, art.

The only people in there young gang of friends that appreciated art was Hinata.

Ino just tagged along for an easy class as she put it and she liked Hinata but they didn't speak much so it was a good chance for them to bond she had thought.

Deidara walked in and the class fell silent. He was a legend among the art society for his sculpting and had quickly been offered a job at Konoha at the young age of 20.

He taught but mainly it provided him with a place to work as he had full use of the schools vicinities in private and he had made some of his best work here.

"Yeah kiddies" he spoke up looking around the class seeming more lively then usual. "Everyone is old enough to know what to do so ill give you the outline for your project yeah and you guys just get to work on it every class until week six when it's finished yeah".

Two of the more attractive girls in the class ran up to him giggling and smiling, collected the papers to hand out smiling at the teacher who gave a more then friendly smile in return. Deidara loved his job.

"What is this we don't get to pick our partners?" Ino squealed looking at her sheet.

"HN nah its best this way" Deidara retorted without looking and got up to walk out of the class and into the supply room leaving everybody to partner up.

"Hello gorgeous" a voice spoke from behind Ino causing her to spin around and face a Black haired pale boy with a small smile.

She had never really payed attention to many boys in art class since she had been dating Sasuke last year.

"I'm Sai" he laughed noticing her blushing face, Ino grinned and felt her face redden perhaps this partnership would work out after all.

Kankuro walked into English drenched from head to toe.

It didn't really matter he would have plenty of time to dry ,despite the class starting at nine the teacher wouldn't be there for another ten minutes.

Naruto burst out laughing with Kiba "Bad day to walk to school" he muttered pulling into his seat next to Shino and shook his hair the same was Akamaru does after a bath.

There had been thunderstorms all week which meant that there had been no hanging out after school at the park witch suited Sasuke perfectly.

It gave him more time with Karin. It was as Shikimaru would put Troublesome to tell the group about since it's more then likely that Ino and or Sakura would try to involve them self's or sabotage it.

Only Naruto and Gaara knew but Sasuke wouldn't put it past Shikimaru to have figured it out. Naruto knowing was both good and bad Sasuke thought sitting in class staring at the roof.

He didn't like to not tell naruto anything but he was also a loud mouth who might let it slip. He wasn't worried about Gaara telling he knew Gaara valued privacy and wouldn't mention it.

The movies had been good and Sasuke and Karin were walking hand in hand through the shops.

Naruto needing a new hoodie for the coming week or rain had gone with Gaara down to the shops and ran into them.

He had to hold in a laugh as he remember Naruto's facial expressions go from disbelief to confusing to smirking to laughing to being angry about not being told.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke thinking as well. If Sasuke now had a girlfriend maybe he should ask Sakura out.

Maybe it was too early but there was always Hinata but he thought that Gaara might have had a thing for her. His second best friend next to Sasuke, Gaara was very quiet if he had feelings for her which would be rare Naruto didn't want to ruin them.

With that thought he smirked it was decided he would get them together.

"If you keep smirking like that I might think you're up to something Naruto"

Every student turned to face there favorite teacher. "Kakashi" the class roared and even Sasuke and Gaara let out big smiles.

Kakashi wasn't just a teacher he was a friend to the class and barely only twenty two years old he knew what the kids went through and helped. Not to mention his collection of pornographic magazines and books he had.

"How's my favorite class?" Kakashi chirped pulling into his chair and swinging around like a child. "Do you say that to every class sir"? Shikimaru asked but still looked happy.

Kakashi wasn't Shikimaru's favorite teacher but they got along and Kakashi was actually a genius like himself. "Oh my words are doubted by the boy wonder himself" Kakashi replied standing up.

The class laughed they all jested the teacher and he did it back with equal fun. "Well I guess I should just give these gifts to all the other classes"

Kakashi smirked holding up a bag that hadn't been there before.

"C'mon sir you know we like you the best" Sakura smiled innocently next to Ino who also adopted a ditzy cheerleader look. "Seducing me wont work" Kakashi laughed and sat on his desk.

"Yeah because your going out with aren't your sir you sly dog" Naruto yelled much to the classes delight who burst out laughing when a piece of chalk nailed Naruto in the head.

"Raise your hand when you speak in my class" Kakashi retorted.

"yeah but" what ever naruto was going to say was cut short as the desk eraser hit him on the head. The class erupted into another round of laughing.

"Ok guys well I guess no point letting these presents go to waste". "Maybe its porn" Kankuro said a little too loud to Kiba and they both grinned broadly as the girls look disgusted.

"One its art" Kakashi broke in suddenly standing behind Kiba "And two you're far too young".

"But it is just a fun" he said happily slowly making his way back to the front of the class.

"Maybe if you consider Pop Tests on the second day to be more fun then porn" Shikimaru spoke up electing a sigh from everyone who realized he was right and that Kakashi would indeed test them.

"Well which one do you prefer Shikimaru the closet porn reader?" Shikimaru went red and didn't say much more the entire class.


End file.
